Tic Toc
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: 1º puesto en el reto temático de San Valentín, "Parejas al azar", de foro "Hasta el final de la pradera". Os dejo con Plutarch y Majara y su más que dudosa historia de amor.


_Para el reto de San Valentín, "Parejas al azar", de foro "Hasta el final de la pradera". Esta vez, os lo aseguro, sin ninguna pretensión. Os dejo con Plutarch y Majara y su más que dudosa historia de amor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tic Toc<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba a solas hacia la sala de control, Plutarch se recordó siguiendo a través de aquel estrecho pasillo la delgada sombra de su padre. Él no tendría más de quince años, y era la primera vez que le llevaba allí. Su padre, el ilustre jefe de los Vigilantes durante más de diez años, era todo un hito viviente, nadie nunca había conseguido algo así. Plutarch lo admiraba por eso, aunque nunca, ni en mil vidas, hubiera querido parecerse a él. Había heredado su talento, era consciente, pero pensaba usarlo para algo que no sólo consistiera en matar. Para inventar, también, para manipular, puede, pero para hacerlo a favor de la única causa que pensaba que valía la pena en este mundo: derrocar al Capitolio y derrocar a Snow.<p>

Tenía que ser paciente, eso también lo sabía, tenía que esperar, fingir y esperar hasta que llegara el momento oportuno. Su padre ya lo había golpeado varias veces al haber llegado a sus oídos que frecuentaba malas compañías en la escuela, que andaba con hijos de personas de dudosa reputación, sospechosas de traición al régimen. Una de las veces la silueta de la mano de su padre en la mejilla tardó casi una semana en desaparecer. Plutarch no hizo nada por ocultarla. Su madre le había ofrecido un poco de maquillaje, pero él lo rechazó. Quería que ella estuviera obligada a ver lo que pasaba. Que fuera consciente de que capas y más capas de potingues manchándole la piel no eran capaces de ocultar la verdad.

Odiaba a su padre y deseaba hacerle pagar lo que les estaba haciendo, esa era la única verdad. Sabía que era probable que él muriera antes de poder verlo; cuando eres el jefe de los Vigilantes, tu vida pende constantemente de un hilo que tensa Snow y que puede romperse antes el más mínimo error. Un fallo de cálculo, un giro inesperado en los acontecimientos y se acabó. Estas muerto. Pero eso a Plutarch le daba igual, su padre podía morir, tampoco lo lamentaría demasiado, pero él se ocuparía de destrozar todo lo que él había amado, todo en lo que había creído, lo único por lo que en realidad sentía pasión: los Juegos, el Capitolio, y al presidente Snow.

Llego a la inmensa sala redonda todavía sumido en sus recuerdos adolescentes. Ahora era él quien estaba allí, al mando. Las paredes blancas le daban a todo un aspecto excepcionalmente pulcro. Los uniformes azul eléctrico de su ayudantes parecían bombillas iluminando el lugar. Se quito la capa morada de piel de cabra que le cubría los hombros, estiró la espalda y se preparó para comenzar.

"Que empiece la cuenta atrás", dijo con voz grave y tensa, repasando a los tributos vencedores ocupando la plataforma que se suponía que cada uno tenía que ocupar. Sus ojos chocaron contra el menudo cuerpo de ella, y entonces volvió a recordar.

Casi veinticinco años atrás. Era la primera vez que su padre lo llevaba a ese lugar, después habría otras, pero esa fue la primera. Julius Heavensbee, su padre, siempre fue un hombre despiadado y sin corazón, pero quería que Plutarch siguiera sus pasos, y en un futuro ocupase su lugar.

"Estate quietecito y limítate a observar", le había advertido. Plutarch como siempre, asintió, bajo la vista y se calló la ráfaga de palabras poco amables que siempre quería soltarle al hombre.

Cuando volvió a elevar la mirada se encontró con la de ella, atravesando la pantalla semicircular que recorría la pared. Eran unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes, vivos, los propios de una chica de no más de catorce años que no deseaba morir.

Ya los había contemplado antes, al otro lado de la pantalla del televisor de su salón, acompañado de su siempre quejumbrosa madre, ya que solían ver los juegos ellos dos, solos, porque obviamente Julius nunca estaba en casa en esas fechas; tenía que ocuparse de inventar y editar y decidir que imágenes se iban a proyectar. Pero era la primera vez que se percataba de su intensidad, del brillo ardiente que contenían. Ella tenía todos los rasgos típicos de una chica de su distrito, del distrito 3. No era muy alta y el negro cabello le ondeaba a causa del viento, volándole desde los hombros para molestarle sobre la piel, un tanto cetrina (tuvo que admitir), de la cara. Recordó su voz tranquila y despierta cuando la había escuchado hablar durante su entrevista con Caesar. Clavó la mirada en la de ella y la sensación fue que ella a su vez lo estaba mirando a él. Entonces lo supo: lo que brillaba en sus ojos no era el simple reflejo de la luz del sol, eran agallas, era inteligencia, sagacidad, intuición. Vio todas esas cosas que siempre le costaba ver en cualquier muchacha del Capitolio, siempre escondidas bajo maquillaje de colorines, pestañas demasiado largas y tatuajes que les estropeaban la piel. Y decidió que ya tenía claro ese año de parte de que tributo iba a estar. Era imposible que no hubiera un favorito para él.

Por alguna razón, su padre volvió a llevarle a la sala de control en varias ocasiones a lo largo de esos Juegos. Eso normalmente lo habría disgustado, primero porque odiaba a su padre y después porque aborrecía tener que estar allí. Pero supo encontrarle las ventajas a la situación: podía ponerse a prueba y saber hasta dónde era capaz de llevar su talento innato para la manipulación. Lo probaría con su propio padre.

Sinuosamente, a través de insinuaciones o comentarios inofensivos en apariencia, consiguió que su padre pusiera las cosas a favor de la chica tributo del tres. Tal vez ella hubiera ganado de todas maneras, sin su ayuda, pero puede que no hubiera sido así. Y Plutarch siempre había sido ambicioso, siempre le había gustado ganar. Cuando vio como Snow coronaba a la muchacha frente a toda la audiencia, se sintió henchido de placer, orgulloso de sí mismo y algo más. Una sensación confusa que no supo explicarse.

De pronto se vio de nuevo a sí mismo en esa sala, sólo que en esa ocasión no era necesario manipular a nadie, ya que todo lo controlaba él. El sonido del gong lo liberó del entumecimiento interno que le producía el pasado. Movió la cabeza para despejarla y se encontró a Wiress saltando al mar.

Plutarch estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla y lo iba a hacer; por una causa más grande, por salirse con la suya y por intentar cambiar lo poco que le quedaba al mundo, también. En el fondo siempre fue un idealista.

Entre Johanna Mason y su compañero consiguieron llevarla hasta la arena. Ella era otra de los tributos que había aceptado morir para sacar a la chica del 12 de allí con vida, y por eso había salvado del agua a Wiress y a Beetee, el otro inventor que había ido al Vasallaje procedente del tres. Por lo que había observado en los entrenamientos, él estaba por lo menos tan majara como ella. Aunque debería de confiar más en él. Se había asegurado de poner una bobina de alambre en la Cornucopia e iba a ser responsabilidad de Beetee usarla para agujerear el campo de fuerza y que de esa forma quedara un espacio por el que irrumpir en la arena y hacerse con Everdeen. Pero había algo que despreciaba de Beetee. La curiosa forma que tenía de comunicarse con Wiress lo sacaba de quicio. Él siempre la dejaba hablar, mirándola con una especie de adoración en los ojos. Y cuando Wiress se trababa, y ella siempre se trababa, él, Beetee, terminaba la frase por ella. Como si fuesen dos partes de un todo, como si el uno fuese para el otro su otra mitad.

Plutarch sabía que no eran adecuados los celos por varias razones: la primera y principal era que a ella probablemente le quedaran escasas horas de vida, ¿y para que gastar energías en alguien que va a morir? El otro asunto era que él nunca había movido ninguna pieza para desvelar sus sentimientos. La conoció durante años, la vio ir y venir del Capitolio, convertirse en mentora, crecer e incluso envejecer. Pero no habló con ella hasta que estuvieron en grupo, en una habitación mohosa de un sótano, hablando sobre sabotear los Juegos y provocar una rebelión.

Aunque ya tenía indicios, fue ese día cuando supo que ella estaba más o menos como las maracas de Machín (esa era una expresión que solía usar su padre), como una regadera, como una cabra. Así es como dejaba los Juegos a la gran mayoría de los vencedores y ella no iba a suponer la excepción. Seguía habiendo algo en sus ojos: ese brillo intenso de la intuición. Pero aquello no evitaba que siguiera pareciendo completamente majara. Majara, era así como se referían a ella desde hace tiempo, y él no podía negarlo, era verdad.

Ordenó con la voz recia que todas las cámaras se centraran en el grupo de Everdeen, pero él sólo miraba a aquella en la que aparecían Wiress, Johanna y Beetee. A penas pasaron unas horas desde el inicio de los Juegos cuando ella comenzó a canturrear tic toc. Una y otra vez. Tic toc. Plutarch nunca pudo desvelar a los tributos implicados en la trama el asunto de que la arena sería un reloj. Era peligroso e imprudente. Pero ella aún así lo descubrió. Parecía una muñeca a cuerda con algún tipo extraño de posesión, dando vueltas en círculos, embadurnada de de sangre por la lluvia y sin dejar de recitar su tic toc. Irreparablemente pirada, pensó Plutarch, y aún así seguía siendo ella, con conmoción delirante o sin conmoción.

Dejó que pasasen los días sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, emitiendo sonoros mandatos aquí y allá, siempre sin dejar de mirar. Se le pasaba por la cabeza intentar salvarle la vida, igual que aquella vez, cuando su padre aún era el Vigilante jefe en los Juegos, pero al final se convenció a sí mismo de que daba igual. De que el amor, o lo que sea que había sentido todos esos años no era lo bastante importante como para condenarla a una vida que ella ya había renunciado a vivir. Porque ella lo había mencionado, en aquella reunión. Estaba cansada, agotada y loca; y no le importaba lo más mínimo dejarse el pellejo y el alma en provocar una guerra con tal de cargarse a Snow.

Plutarch la contemplo bastante impasible mientras sucedía. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, porque ella no era fuerte, en ese momento ya no. Y en cualquier caso ella nunca tuvo la intención de salir de allí. Tarareó con Wiress esa estúpida cancióncilla infantil sobre un ratón corriendo por un reloj. Johanna ya había perdido la calma con la mujer, pero su obstinada insistencia con el tema del tic toc había hecho que el resto se dieran cuenta de lo que era la arena en realidad. Una vez más, ella fue más lista que el resto. Plutarch siempre estuvo seguro de que Wiress captaría el asunto y sería capaz de ver un poco más allá.

Al verla hundirse en el agua, pensó en que la había perdido, pero supo enseguida que se trataba de un pensamiento incorrecto, porque no se puede perder lo que nunca ha sido tuyo. Y además, no era un precio tan alto a pagar: el plan seguía adelante, y eso siempre fue lo que encabezaba la lista: su plan.

* * *

><p>Los personaje son de Collins, tremenda novedad ¿no?.<p> 


End file.
